


Prisoner of love

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校园AU  bucky陪Natasha去看一个表演，却遇见一直彼此有好感得Clint，被舞台上的的Clint所蛊惑而终于开口约炮，然后两个人愉快的打了一（？）炮的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of love

“James，James。”正在收拾东西的Bucky听见Natasha的声音，转过身，只看见皱着眉头的Natasha坐在椅子上，盯着地板。“怎么了，Nat？”美艳不可方物的女孩子皱着眉头着实让人心疼，即使是Bucky这样的同性恋也不例外。“今天晚上有个乐队表演，我想去看看。”Bucky楞了一下，言下之意很明显。“你的男朋友呢？”Natasha不是正在和那个助教约会吗？而且Banners很温柔体贴，应该不会拒绝Natasha的才对啊。“他要做实验，带两个大一的新生，该死的物理系。”Natasha的眉毛皱得更深了，Bucky忍不住一笑。“那Steve，Thor呢？带他们两个人去的话，再加上你，肯定全场的焦点。”Bucky将背包背在身上，看着Natasha。“他们两个人要陪女朋友，有异性没人性。”Bucky笑着亲了一下Natasha的额间，“好吧，那我就陪我们的女王大人一次啰。时间，地点，还有我该穿什么？”

Natasha终于舒展了眉毛，挽着Bucky的手就站了起来，往外走去。“晚上八点，喷泉广场的舞台。至于穿什么，穿你平时穿的就好了。”Bucky看了一下身上穿的训练服，坏笑道，“咦，穿着训练服去看摇滚，Nat，你的品味真的好独特。”Natasha反手就要给Bucky一肘子，但是被Bucky给接住了。“Nat，别忘了，你的一切都是我教的。”Natasha挑了挑眉，Bucky突然感觉到右脚一阵的疼。“Nat，你。。。”Bucky单着一只脚在那里一边跳一边嚎叫着。“这个就不是你教的吧。”Natasha抱着胸一脸高傲，“我说的是你平时穿出去约炮的衣服，晚上八点，别迟到啊！”Natasha甩头高傲的回了宿舍。Bucky一边扶墙一边揉着右脚，他就不应该被刚才皱着眉毛，一脸楚楚可怜的Natasha给骗了，内里本质还是个女王，他妈的，还是个虐待狂女王，怎么在Banners面前就一副温柔乖巧的样子？

话是那样说的，Bucky还是收拾了自己，换了一身衣服，从房间里出来的时候，同宿舍的Sam吹了个口哨。“哇哦，我们的夜店小王子又要约人了？”Bucky在玄关处换了鞋。“没有，陪Nat去看表演，这是她要求的。”Sam心里翻了个白眼，吐槽说，整个宿舍的人都被女王大人吃得死死的，但嘴上还是不忘开玩笑，“记得代我向女王大人问安。”Bucky点点头示意说我会转达的，开门出去后又回过头来，“Steve和Thor回来的时候记得告诉他们，冰箱的食物都快没了，让两个大胃王去补补粮。”

Bucky到的时候，离开场还有二十分钟，他站在离舞台的不远处，看着那个一身朋克装的男人。那个男人不算很高，一头砂金色的头发，说话间脸上还带着笑，调皮却又可爱，看样子是某个乐队的主唱？也许是Bucky盯着他太久了，那个人被身边的同伴捅了捅看向了自己这个方向。Bucky不好意思的笑了一下，但还是大大方方的看着那个男人。那个男人打量了他一下，勾起一个笑，对着他眨了一下眼睛，然后就和同伴往后台走去。“James，James。”Bucky看着一身好身材的Natasha走了过来。左手拉着Hill，右手拉着Pepper。Bucky扶了扶额，“女王大人，我以为你没有伴的？”娜塔莎走过来在他的脸上亲了一下，Bucky也分别拥抱了一下另外两位女士。“本来是没有的，不过出门前看见这两位女士窝在宿舍里看书，想着拉她们出来玩一玩，别宅着，”Bucky摇摇头，跟着三位女士往舞台挪去。

Bucky对摇滚并不狂热，也不能像三位女士那样狂欢着，只是默默地看着舞台上的人，那个人还没有出现，难道他不是玩音乐的？“Bucky，和我们一起来吧！”玩得很High的Hill完全忘记他们两个不是很熟的事。Bucky只是笑了笑，亲了一下Hill的发间。“Lady，我是来当护花使者的，来确保你们High了之后，还能回宿舍。”Hill没有再说什么，只是加到Natasha和Pepper当中去了。

“各位，各位，哇哦，接下来，就是我们万众期待的Frozen乐队。”Bucky知道这个校园摇滚乐队，是现在学校里最老的乐队，主唱的人气过分的高，好像叫做Clint Barton。

Bucky的眼光完全被台上的人吸引过去了，终于那个人出现了，不同于刚才的调皮可爱，那个人在脖间带了一个项圈，调皮可爱被邪气魅惑取代了。台下的女生一阵尖叫，然后就是男生的一阵嘶哄。“Barton，be my bottom。”不知谁喊了这一句话，台下又是一阵尖叫。Bucky略略皱一皱眉，他的‘情敌’那么多？而且看样子，那三位女士也是一伙的。“Well，guy。我很期望在射击部和你比个上下（Top and Bottom）”那个人开口是略带沙哑的声音，极其适合唱摇滚。Bucky看着台上的那个人，Clint也发现了他，勾起一笑，“OK，let's rolk and roll。”鼓手敲了几下鼓槌开了头，Clint对着台下眨了一下眼睛，就开了嗓子。而Bucky笑了笑，在一阵的喧嚣的狂欢中，推开人群向后台走去。

当Bucky把Clint抵在厕所隔板上舔咬着他的唇的时候，外面的音乐还是震天响的。他们两个就这么搂着对方，吻着。终于很久之后，才放开彼此，喘着气。“我喜欢你的嘴唇。”Clint亮晶晶的眼睛看着Bucky，差点把持不住，淡蓝的眼睛，因为长时间接吻缺氧而湿润着，Bucky亲了一下那双眼睛。“难怪第一次见面的时候，你一直在盯着我的嘴唇看。”Clint笑着说，“那时候你还不是老盯着我的屁股。”Bucky笑了笑，原本搂着Clint腰的手，往下移动覆在Clint的屁股上，揉了揉。“因为我在想这个屁股操起来一定很爽。”Clint顶了顶胯部，“谁操谁还不一定呢！就算是大个子也没用。”原本在揉着屁股的手突然隔着衣服伸进了股缝，抠弄着穴口。Clint的身体一僵，快感四处蔓延，有软下去的迹象，“这么敏感的身体不操实在是太浪费了。而且，作为远程的你可能比我厉害，但近身好像我更强，毕竟这身肌肉不是练来玩的。”Clint当然知道他是谁，在他报出名字的时候，拳击部三大主力之一，James bucky Barnes。

他们大概都听说过对方，却没深入了解过，之前在咖啡店的几次偶然的相遇，空气中只是充满了暧昧的火花，所以也没有放上心思去理会。直到这一次，或许是Bucky受到舞台上Clint的蛊惑，终于开了口，然后一发不可收拾。“我的宿舍就在旁边，去我宿舍？”Bucky扶着Clint的腰，帮他整理清洁好后面。Clint趴在Bucky的肩上享受着他的服务，深深浅浅的呼吸着。在厕所做爱并不尽兴，更何况是Bucky并没有插入过，只是借助Clint的翘臀在那里摩擦，然后帮Clint撸出来。“可以，先休息一会。”Bucky把纸巾冲走，就看见Clint靠在门上，整理好衣服，Bucky伸过手揉了揉他的后颈，又忍不住吻了上去。

到Bucky宿舍门口的时候，两个人又有点忍不住，在开门前就又吻在一起了。开门后，两人跌跌撞撞的进了门，Bucky一使力，又把Clint抵在了门上拥吻着。亲了一会儿，两人才发现不对经，Bucky扭过头，才发现，Steve，Thor和Sam三个人面红耳赤地看着他们两个,手中还有各种吃了一半的零食，电视还放着热血的电视剧。被Bucky瞪了一眼，三个人才反应过来，手忙脚乱的收拾东西，关掉电视。“没事，你们继续，我们三个先回房间。”三个人匆匆地各回房间，Thor又探了个头，“那个，不要拘束，浴室可以用。”然后关上了门。Bucky才回过头想继续亲吻，却被Clint止住了，“不用一下浴室，岂不是辜负你室友的好意？”

当Bucky洗完澡回到房间的时候，Clint穿着一条运动裤躺在他的床上，看着书，还是Bucky的专业书。Bucky擦了擦头发，调了一下空调的温度，免得两人做着做就得了感冒了。Clint把书放在床头柜，整暇以待的看着Bucky。Bucky把毛巾搭在椅子上，慢腾腾地脱掉了上衣，又慢腾腾地把下身的衣物也脱掉了，然后就这么全身赤裸地朝着Clint走去。压在Clint的身上，双手也悠闲地脱掉Clint的运动裤。“刚才我又射了一次，想着你的屁股。”Bucky把Clint抱了起来，一边啃咬着他的双乳。“那我也没有好到那里去。”Clint的双手在两个人之间撸动着两个人半立起的性器。

“恩？那我要验证一下。”手指摩擦着有些湿润的穴口，毫不犹豫地伸进一指。“恩。”虽然Clint自己冲洗过了，但并没有扩张，内壁还是很紧致。“看来还是不够的。”Bucky放开了Clint，将他翻了过来，在Clint意识到他要做什么之前，掰开他的臀瓣。湿润的舌尖轻轻地舔弄着穴口，然后毫不犹豫地刺戳进去。“不，Bucky，不。”突如而来的快感打断了Clint，只剩下呻吟，Clint扭了扭，被Bucky的伸手按住了腰。Bucky的舌头并不能伸得很进，在感觉到舌尖下的穴口有一些打开后，停止了舔弄，在一边舔弄Clint的尾椎骨的同时，翻找出保险套和润滑液。在Clint呻吟得嘶哑的时候，将沾满润滑液的手指伸了进去。

Clint有些欲哭无泪，他没想到Bucky的耐力那么的好，在他射了一次之后，还能那么有力地抽插着。被顶住前列腺的Clint被Bucky逼得眼泪都出来了，抽抽噎噎地啜泣着。感觉到肩膀一阵湿润，Bucky放慢了动作，“Clint，怎么了？”硬挺缓缓地在Clint的体内挺动着，不过于刺激，但还是持续的有快感。“没有，刚才有点受不了。天，太刺激了。”Clint把头靠在Bucky的肩膀上，低低地呻吟着，原本就沙哑的声音更加的性感。Bucky觉得还没射自己又更硬了，感觉到体内的硬挺似乎变硬变大后，Clint终于受不了那压迫感和快感，一口咬在Bucky的肩上。Bucky被Clint一咬后，变得不管不顾，开始加速的抽插。不知过了多久后，Bucky才终于痉挛着射了出来，高潮过后，Bucky慢慢拿出自己疲软的硬挺，扯下自己和Clint的保险套，扔进不远处的垃圾桶，帮着已经昏昏欲睡的Clint清洁后穴，考虑着还要不要再来一发。

Steve正坐在客厅里吃着早餐，被突然打开的门吓了一跳。“Hey，Natasha，你怎么那么早就来了？”Natasha气势汹汹地走了进来，“那个有同性没人性的James呢？还在睡觉吗？”Steve一脸尴尬，要说还是不说呢？要是Natasha一脚踹门进去，看到不该看的怎么办？

-END?-


End file.
